A conventional semiconductor etch processing system may have a gas source, a gas delivery system connected to the gas source via supply gas lines, and a processing plasma chamber connected to the gas delivery system. The gas delivery system further includes gas sticks coupled to the gas supply lines. The gas sticks are a series of gas distribution and control components such as a mass flow controller, one or more pressure transducers and/or regulators, a heater, one or more filters or purifiers, and shutoff valves. The components used and their particular arrangement in a gas stick can vary depending upon their design and application. In a typical semiconductor processing arrangement, over seventeen gas sources are connected to the chamber via the gas supply lines, gas distribution components on a manifold, a mixing manifold, which are all typically mounted to a frame or base plate, forming a complete system known as “gas panel” or “gas box”.
The conventional semiconductor etch processing system depends on the use of several hazardous and non-hazardous processing gases and carefully measured delivery of over seventeen gases from the gas source to the processing plasma chamber via the gas supply lines in a synchronized mode. Such systems usually require gas delivery systems for coupling high purity gases for semiconductor processing systems or other thin film coating processes. However, in semiconductor manufacturing, the dimensions of semiconductor devices are decreasing and there is less room to accommodate more components. Current gas panels do not provide for the flexibility to add additional components and/or add or remove individual gas sticks to the gas panel.